


“I’ve got you”

by PentoPaper23



Series: Klaroline Drabbles [10]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Originals (TV) RPF, The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Klaus, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Smut, Violence, Whump, character torture, for the love of god read the tags!, please read the tags!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23
Summary: PLEASE READ THE TAGS BEFORE YOU READ THIS FIC. THANK YOU.This story has been in my drafts for going on 5 years now, it has been many things over the years. Its been a drabble, a chapter in a longer story that I lost interest in and it also has been a tumblr prompt that sat in my ask book for almost 3 years because I had no idea where to start it.I can not stress this enough, PLEASE READ THE TAGS! This fic deals with rape and sexual assault. If you will be triggered by this theme please do not read, I have many other fics that you can fill your time with :)
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Original Character(s), Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson
Series: Klaroline Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/767460
Kudos: 20





	“I’ve got you”

Caroline turned the corner to a side street and, in her rushing state, clumsily bumped into a man who was walking in the opposite direction. The bag he was carrying dropped to the ground.

She hurriedly bent over and started picking up the contents of his bag. "I'm so sorry," she said, as she apologetically looked into the eyes of the man whom she disrupted. Dressed in a heavy, black winter coat, she was taken aback by his sturdy, strong build. He had to have been at least 6 feet tall, she felt dwarfed as he stood over her. He looked down and stared into her upturned eyes. She thought she saw something flash across his stern looking face. Was it anger? Excitement?

"You should really be more careful vampire, you never know who you will run into down here" he barked at her.

“Fine pick it up yourself then,” She snapped and jumped up to leave, but he grabbed her wrist, yanking her towards him. He pushed her against the alley wall and pressed up against her, she used all her strength to push him away but he didn’t move an inch. The next thing she knew her head was about to explode and she passed out to a choir of chanting voices.

She awoke in a confused, hazy grog. It was pitch black, and wherever she was smelled musty and damp. She realized in horror that she had been stripped naked and placed face down on a mattress. Her hands had been bound together tightly and tied to a pole at the head of the bed. Each of her feet were also bound to poles at the foot of the bed. She had enough slack that she could bend her knees underneath her if she wanted to. She started to flail in an attempt to free herself of the bindings. But as soon the ropes cut into her skin she felt the burning of vervain, she cried out in pain as the herb burned away at her skin leaving red blisters in it’s wake.

"Ahh, my sleeping beauty has awoken. You should stop moving so much" She heard the man speak, but couldn't figure out where he was.

"Let me fucking go! You have no idea who I am!" She writhed and screamed as best she could in her hazy, restricted state, the ropes burning at her skin again.

"It's no use screaming, nobody is going to hear you." She could tell he was walking towards her. She heard a click and a dim lightbulb flicked on. She craned her neck to try and view her captor, but only saw a single table in the room. She tried to make out what was on the table, but before she had a chance to process the image, her captor yanked her hair hard, straining her neck and forcing her face upwards.

“You have no idea what hell is about to come down on you,” Caroline spat and then threw her head back in an attempt to break the man’s nose. But the man dodged her attacked and pressed her face into the bed painfully.

“Oh I have every idea who you are…Mrs Mikelson.” The man whispered in her ear, “As a matter of fact, lets snap a picture of Mr Mickelson shall we,” The man pushed her head down roughly has he walked over to the table. Caroline heard the click of a camera and the whoosh sound as he sent a text. All of a sudden the man was back next to her, running his hand down her back coming to a stop on her arse cheek. Caroline tried to move her arse away from his hand but stopped when his large hand smacked down on it. She flinched and bit her tongue trying not to cry out.

“I said you should stop moving so much. Don’t make me ask you again,” the man said as he aimed another smack on the same place as before. This time Caroline couldn’t stop a small gasp leaving her mouth and on instinct tried to pull away from his hand. The man sighed as if upset that she had moved again.

“I see we are going to have to do this the hard way,” he said before walking over to the table again, Caroline turned her head to watch him flick through a spell book. He was a witch. He hummed to himself as she looked though the book turning the pages over without touching them. He nodded when he found the page he wanted and after a moment of reading its contents he walked back over to Caroline and laid a hand on her back. She felt a cold chill wash over her body and then she felt….nothing. The man ran is hand down her back to rest on her abused arse, he traced the red welt that was forming and without warning raised his hand and smacked her again. She felt the pain spread over her cheek but when she went to move her arse away she found that she couldn’t. The man laughed.

“I did tell you to stop moving and you didn’t listen. Oh well nothing a little spell couldn’t fix,” He said with glee in his voice, “Now, should we get started?” and with that he flicked his hand and the ropes around her wrists and ankles tightened and she screamed into the mattress.

* * *

Meanwhile, over on the other side of the quarter Klaus was pacing on the main foyer of their home impatiently looking up at the door with each of his laps. At first he had grown annoyed when Caroline hasn’t come from college, but as mins turned into hours and hours turned into almost 10aclock at night his annoyance had turned into worry. He dialled Caroline’s number again and gritted his teeth when it went to voice mail. He hit redial and was greeted by Caroline’s voice again telling me she wasn’t there and to leave a message.

“Dam love, where are you?” He said muttered under his breath and started pacing again.

“Still no word?” Klaus stopped and turn to see Rebekah coming down the main staircase, he shook his head and went back to his pacing.

“No nothing.” He replied. Rebekah watched her brother sadly and sat down on the bottom stair.

The pair sat in silence, Klaus pacing and looking at the door and her watching him. She would never admit it to anyone but she had grown fond of Caroline and was just as worried as her brother about her disappearance. The silence was broken by Klaus’s phone pinging notifying that he had a text. Rebekah heard the phone crack under her brothers hand and she flashed over to him to still his hand.

“Klaus?” she asked, but he didn’t answer. She saw the anger in his eyes and felt the shake of his hand in her.

“Elijah!” She screamed letting go of her brothers hand taking the phone with her, she held it out for Elijah to take as she felt him flash to stand beside her. When he took it she cupped Klaus’s face between her hands.

“Niklaus? bróðir lítár mik!” (Niklaus? Brother look at me) She said in their native language, the words rolling off her tongue for the first time in centuries. But Klaus didn’t answer he just stayed standing there with a murderous look on his face. She head Elijah gasp and swear under his breath.

“Komawayr systir,” (come away sister) Elijah said placing a hand on her shoulder and holding the phone up for her to take. Elijah took her place and yanked Klaus’s face to look at him.

“Bróðir listen til mik. Vér munu vithanar, ek swear,” (Brother listen to me. We will find her I swear) Elijah said forcefully. Klaus eyes meet his and a flash of understanding lit them up.

“vér betri bróðir, eðsvár fylgjagð mik goð þessi borg munu sjá blooðr letting lítneverr before,” (we better brother, or so help me god this city will see a blood letting like never before) Klaus said stepping back from his brother grasp, he turned and walked into the next room. Elijah let out a breath that he didn’t know he had been holding and looked at his sister. She was silently crying looking at the image on the cracked phone screen. Her body was shaking with rage, Elijah placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Sister?” He asked. Rebekah shut the phone off and looked up at her brother.

“Niklaus better hope he gets there before I do. Because I will kill every last one of them,” she slams the phone against Elijah’s chest and follows Klaus of the room.

* * *

"You're a sick FUCK, let me GO!" She screamed louder this time. He pushed his knee into the small of her back, forcing her to arch back even more. He used his other hand to grab her throat and squeezed hard.

"You're a feisty little one, this is going to be so much fun."

She opened her mouth and tried to scream, but the tight grip on her throat was preventing any sound from escaping her. His hand left her hair, and she writhed while turning her head to try and bite him as he kept his hold her throat.

She felt him press his knee deeper into her back, while leaning over to grab something that he had lying next to the bed.

"I really didn't want to do this," he says, "but until you start behaving, you're going to wear this."

He stuck his hand into her mouth and pried open her jaw. The fact that she couldn’t move to stop him left her feeling helpless when she realized that fighting him was futile. He shoved a vervain soaked cloth into her mouth and quickly tied the ends behind her head.

"I wanted your mouth accessible, but you tried to bite me. You are in a lot of fucking trouble." He lifted her ass so she was on her knees and elbows, her hands and feet still bound. She tried to scream but the gag stifled her efforts and every breath was like she was inhaling razors.

"I hope you don't mind that I examined you while you were sleeping. You have such tight little holes. I'm going to destroy them."

She winced as he stroked her pussy, a tear running down her cheek and she started choking on the vervain.

"So responsive," he murmured as he stuck a finger into her warm slit. She gagged behind the cloth and hated that she couldn’t move. She heard the ding of a camera going into record mode and realised that he was recording her.

"Hello Klaus, by now you will have guessed that I have your wife and also by now you should have realised that you can’t track me,” Caroline saw him walk around to place the camera on her face, “We're going to play a game sweetheart called 'If you cum, I am going to fucking torture you and let your husband watch',” He turned the camera around to record his face and continued, “Let's see how long the tight little bitch can restrain herself for, are you watching this Klaus. Are you watching me take something that is yours?" When he was finished talking to the camera he turned it back around to face Caroline.

He shoved the back of her head down so her face was forced into the mattress. “Don't move that precious fucking face off the mattress.”

He reached his free hand underneath her, his big fingers prodding over her plump tits and finding an erect nipple, and began to expertly pinch and twist. Caroline let out a scream into the mattress when she felt her nipple start to burn, the man laughed. His fingers were covered in vervain oil, her breathing was becoming uneven as her body tried to fight against the pain, but also horrifyingly try to fight the spark of pleasure his touch gave her.

“My my. I think I could make her cum just from playing with these. Now I see why you keep her around Klaus” the man laughed as he pinched her nipple to hard she let out a pain filled scream.

“Klaus please!” She begged into the bed, the man reacted in anger his fingers leaving her tits in order to smack her again and again on the arse. But the time he was finished Caroline was sobbing onto the bed, he mouth hanging open in pain filed cries. 

“What did I tell you about talking?” He said mincingly as his vervain covered fingers traced along the welt left by his palm and then he was gone walking over to the table to set up a tripod, he attached his phone to the top and placed it so the camera had a fill view of the bed and Caroline. She looked into the camera and whispered to Klaus.

“Ek love þú,” and then she screamed as she felt a belt come flying down on her arse.

“What. Did. I. Say. About. Talking!” The man yelled, the belt coming down to hit her with each word. She felt her skin give way on his last bit and felt her blood running down the outside of her thigh. The man tutted and she heard the belt drop to the ground.

“Now look what you made me do,” He said running his finger along the broken bleeding skin. Caroline didn’t react to the sting of the vervain entering the cut. This seemed to annoy him so he pressed his finger harder against it drawing out a pained moan from her. She continued to look right down the camera, her eyes never wavering as they slowly began to close. She jerked her head up when she felt them almost close the whole way just in time for her to see the man turn the camera off. She saw the man flick his hand and she passed out under the blinding red hot pain of a witches aneurysm.

* * *

“Where is she witch?!” Klaus yelled as yet another witches locating spell failed and the map went up in smoke. The witch looking over the map sighed and banged her fists down on the table in frustration.

“I don’t know. Something is blocking her and my magic, I can’t get through.” She said stepping back from the table. In the blink of an eye she found herself held up against the wall by her throat.

“Then you find me someone who can,” Klaus said removing his hand and letting her fall to the ground. He went to say something else but was cut off by the sound of Caroline’s screaming for him from the other room. He flashed in and saw his siblings watching his phone, twin look of murderous rage filling both theirs faces.

“Niklaus don’t!” Elijah yelled as Klaus grabbed the phone from his hands just in time to watch the man take a belt to his wife. He jerked in on himself when he saw her flesh split open and she didn’t make a sound. He found himself looking into her eyes as they stays locked on the camera. All three siblings flinched when they heard Caroline scream and then pass out, her sweat soaked curls falling to cover he face.

“Did you like the show Klaus?” the man said leaning down to look into the camera with a manic grin, “You will never find me and you will never find her.”

Klaus gave his phone back to Elijah and flashed up to his studio, slamming the door he ran his hands through his hair, panic starting to form in his chest. What if he didn’t find her…what if she was…but he couldn’t finish that thought because blinding hot rage surged though him and he lashed out at the nearest painting, its canvas shredding under his fingertips and its wooden frame splintering under his grip.

“Ahhhh!” He screamed pushing all of his supplies off his paint covered table in one fell swoop, paint and water splattered on the floor, paint brushed rolled under bookcases and chairs alike. He screamed again in rage as he tore another painting from its place on the drying rack, its fate was the same as the first painting, wood and canvas littering the floor. He picked up another one but stopped when he saw what it was, it was her, laying naked on their bed the sun framing her golden curls. She had a bliss filled smile on her face as lounged in the sun. Klaus did something he hadn’t done in years, he sobbed, and falling to his knees he cried. He cried chest ripping sobs as she stared at his love, he cried soul wrecking tears as he traced the slope of her shoulder and the gentle roundness of her hips. He sobbed when he felt his sister’s hand on his shoulder and he sobbed still when he felt himself being pulled into her embrace. He broke, when he felt her place the wooden knight that he carved her into his hand.

“Hush now brother, it’s just a storm. I won’t let it hurt you.” Rebecca whispered into her brother’s hair as she pulled him into her embrace rocking them from side to side. She squeezed their hands together the wooden knight digging into their skin, “Now you can be brave too,” she continued, Klaus took in a shuddering breath.

“Will you stay with me?” he asked tightening their hold on the knight, Rebecca placed a kiss on the top of his head and answered.

“I will always stay with you.”

* * *

Caroline awoke with a scream her head jerking up and her back on fire.

“Good you’re awake,” The man said standing by the side of the bed putting a lid back on a jar that smelt burningly like vervain. Caroline took a deep breath and noticed that the cloth had been taken out of her mouth. The man stepped over to the table and played with the camera for a moment.

“Let’s make this more interesting,” he mused as she heard him dialling a number.

Elijah started as the phone on the table rang, he looked at it slowly and saw it was an unknown number, carefully he picked the phone up and answered the call. A video popped up and his stomach dropped.

“Who are you?” The man asked angrily, “Where is Klaus?” he snapped. Caroline groaned and tried again to move when she heard his name.

“Who are you?” She heard Elijah asked, his normal tone of confidence slightly shaken as they locked eyes through the camera, “Caroline we will find you,” he said. Caroline nodded pain still burning down her back.

“Caroline!” She heard Klaus yell as he ripped the phone out of his brother’s hands.

“Ahh there he is!” The man said triumphantly, “The man of the hour” he continued. Klaus face darkened as he looked at the man.

“When I find yo…” Klaus started but the man cut him off.

“You’ll do what? Huh? I have your wife to with as I please.” The man taunted, “and on that topic, let’s get started shall we,” he said as he placed the camera back on the tripod.

“No, no, no, please…” Caroline begged as the man made his way to the end of the bed her eyes following his every step.

“Caroline! Caroline! Look at me!” she heard Klaus yell from the phone, she looked back at the camera and saw his face.

“Sweetheart I’m right here!” He yelled tears clearly staining his face. She heard Elijah yell for someone to find another witch and saw Rebecca flash from the room.

Caroline began to panic as she felt the man used both his hands to spread her ass cheeks apart, she screamed against the bed as he inserted a vervain covered finger into her wet hole and rested his oiled thumb on the entrance to her tight ass. He started massaging her arse slowly while pumping his fingers, torturously slow.

“No, no please take it out!” Caroline screamed as she felt her inner walls and arse burning. The man just laughed and breached her arse with his thumb. Caroline scream again and the man laughed moving his fingers, In and out. In and out.

She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip as he used his elbows to force her knees wider, spreading her legs wide and exposing her even more of his invasions.

“I've barely begun to play with you and your cunt is dripping all over the fucking mattress. Do you hear that Klaus? Do you hear how wet she is for me?” He spoke in a low, primal growl and moved his hand at a rapid paced to make the sounds of his actions echo around the room, Caroline felt her stomach muscles begin to tense and her inner walls began to flutter against his finger, she bit her lip again this time drawing blood in order to get her body under control. She knew that an orgasm was a natural reaction to her body being stimulated and she knew that at some point she was going to break and cum for her attacker.

Slap!

He struck her ass with his palm, leaving a sharp, stinging sensation behind. She let out a yelp and felt herself edging closer to the edge and she started to breath heavy. She refused to cum. She let her mind drift as she looked at Klaus’s face in the camera, he was speaking to her but she couldn’t understand what he was saying her head was starting to spin.

Slap!

She jerked out of her daze to feel the man pull his finger out of her, she was offered a moment of rest until she heard him growled as he forced her head onto the mattress.

“You think I won’t make you cum? You forget who is in charge here sweetheart” He said letting go of her head and walking over to the table, he picked up a silver vibrator.

“I want to hear you scream for me.” He said, she could hear Klaus yelling from the camera but was unable to understand what he was saying. She felt the man part her folds and run the vibrator up and down her pussy, he slow entered it into her and then slowly pulled it back out again.

“Aaarrgghhh!” She screamed, grinding her forehead into the mattress.

“Caroline!” She finally heard her husband voices, turning her tear soaked face to the camera she saw him, she let out a sob, “Klaus…help…” she sobbed.

“I will find you! Do you hear me! I will you!” Klaus yelled his face set in stone. She could just make out Elijah and a witch in the background pouring over a blood covered map.

She heard him turn on the vibrator and then she felt it. He held a vibrator right up against her clit, and removed it just as fast.

'Aaaaargh!! Please…stop!' she cried out. She had been on the brink of an orgasm for what felt like a century, as much as she hated to admit it.

He pressed the vibrator to her clit and forced two oiled fingers into her arse and began to move them in and out. Between the vibrations and the pressure in her ass, she came violently as soon as he forced a third finger into her. But just as soon as her orgasm started the man pulled away dropping the vibrator on the floor and started unbuttoned his pants, revealing a cock so hard that looked like it would burst if it wasn't relieved soon. Precum was glistening on the tip and he started to stroke himself covering his cock in more vervain oil, Caroline let out another pain filled scream as he rubbed his oil covered fingers up her already burning slit.

He grabbed her by the hips and quickly forced himself deep inside of her tight, soaking wet hole. Caroline’s world went white, all she could feel was the burning pain of the oil and the force of the man’s movements.

“I will kill you!” she heard Klaus scream from the phone, and she came back to herself. She could hear herself begging the man to stop and Klaus threatening ungodly things. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the pain of the man thrusting into her.

“Mmmmmm. I'm going to fill up this tight little cunt of yours.” He grunted giving thrusting so hard that Caroline moved up the bed slightly, in reaction to this the man pulled her down roughly on to his cock and she felt him slam against her burning arse cheeks.

He started franticly pumping back and forth each one getting harder, she heard him pick up the vibrator again and before she could make a sound her has buried it deep in her unprepared arse.

He reached forward and twisted her nipples between his large, coarse fingers.

“Cum for me. Right. Now.” He delivered two powerful pumps. Caroline shook her head in defiance, the man smacked her arse again with his hand, “I said cum!” he yelled turning up the vibrator. Caroline let out a groan as her body started to betray her, she locked eyes with Klaus in the camera and saw the pain he was in. They shared a look and he nodded his head.

“I’m sorry,” she said to him and Klaus nodded again.

“It’s okay love.” He said a tear rolling down his cheek.

“Aaaahhhh!!” She let out a primal scream as she exploded all over his cock. She felt the wetness and was ashamed over how much she was cumming at the will of this man. The thought made her sick and she vomited up a small amount of bile.

He removed the vibrator from her arse and spread her cheeks apart and withdrew his cock so only the tip was inside of her pussy. “Look at all that cum covering my cock. You're such a dirty little slut.”

Smack!

He slapped her ass and shoved his cock deep inside her arse.

This time she didn’t have the energy to react she just lay there feeling the movement of his body behind her. She heard his breathing pick up, and felt the urgency in his thrusts.

“Aaaarrgggh.” He grabbed her hips and shoved his cock as far into her as he could, holding her ass against him. She felt his cock twitching and the warmth of his load as he released it deep inside of her. She focus on the movement in the camera, the witch that was working with Elijah was chanting and a small ball of light formed on the map. “I found her” she heard the witches say, she watched as Elijah and Klaus flashed out of the camera view. She let out of a breath and sagged into the mattress. They were coming for her. 

She felt him relaxed down on top of her and she felt him kiss her neck. She also felt a pressure disappear from her despite his weight on top of her and her foot twitched. She could move, she tried her other foot and both her hands. All of his spells must have broken when he lost himself I her, Caroline shuddered at the thought. The sting of the vervain covered rope was still there, but she mustered the rest of her energy and ripped her hands and feet free from the ropes and threw the man off her. The man let out a surprised yelp as she knocked him to the ground and reached her hand into his chest. Before he could say a word his heart was ripped out and she threw it aside. 

She sat there, still in shock over what had just happened to her. She was too exhausted to try and escape. She looked back over at the camera and saw that the feed had been cut, she climbed over the man and sagged against the wall drawing her knees up to her chest.

She doesn’t know how long she was sat there for before she heard footsteps running down the stairs and hands bashing on the locked door. She didn’t move when the door was blown off his hinges and Klaus ran into the room. His eyes flashed to the blood soaked bed and panic filled his face when he couldn’t find her.

“Klaus,” Caroline said from the corner of the room, he slowly turned to look at her and he crumpled when he took her in. He slowly made his way over to her and she instantly tried to make herself curl further into the corner.

“No don’t!” she yelled curling further into herself. Klaus stopped and held his hands up in surrender.

“Love it me. Let me help you,” he said starting to move closer to her again, he could see that she was shaking weather it was from the cold or fright he couldn’t say, but the way she flinched when he placed a hand on her cheek made him feel like he had been stabbed in the heart.

“I’ve got you,” he whispered when she buried her head in his chest and broke down. Her sobs were wreaking her body and she was fighting to breathe in and out. Slowly he lifted her from the ground and into the safety of his arms.


End file.
